


Falling for you

by Lefryingpanofdoom



Series: LoZ Snippet Palooza [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon, dash of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefryingpanofdoom/pseuds/Lefryingpanofdoom
Summary: With the flight safety and rescue exams coming up The knight's academy classes are all rushing to practice. Unfortunately this results in a lot more falling than Link is comfortable with.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: LoZ Snippet Palooza [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177808
Kudos: 9





	Falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Dyventus

Rescue maneuvers were the worst Link decided. Every potential knight of Skyloft had to have extensive training to fight in the air. Link had always excelled at combat practice and flight drills, but rescue maneuvers were always more difficult.

While uncommon, if anyone fell from the islands and their loftwings were unable to catch them it was up to the knights to catch them. But doing so without getting anyone injured or killed was the hard part.

With the flight safety and rescue exam coming up, most class was spent drilling these maneuvers over and over again. Link was sore and tired and so done being thrown off islands.

The only way to truly practice was to catch actual people so students would be paired up, one thrown off the islands while the other practiced.

Link had been paired with Groose the previous day and while Groose never missed a catch he could be… rough. And while a great deal better than falling to his death, Sky was bruised and tired. Maybe today he would be paired with Zelda.

But as the senior students paired everyone up it was clear his luck had run dry once again. At least Fledge was kind, surely today could not get worse than it already was.

* * *

It could get so much worse. Fledge had always been a nervous sort and it reflected in his flying. He frequently fumbled in each catch and had almost dropped Sky from his bird a handful of occasions. But this time had been the worst. Fledge had hesitated in turning his loftwing to get in position and was no longer under Sky.

Trying to slow his fall Sky spread his limbs hoping the extra time would help Fledge but he could tell Fledge was not flying fast enough. Where were the senior students? Pipit should have released his loftwing by now, he was already falling below some of the lowest islands.

Had they not noticed?

A blur of blue dove past him and suddenly Link found himself cradled in someone’s arms. Maybe Karane had noticed, but when he looked up, he saw not the green of Karane’s uniform but beautiful, lovely, Zelda. His shining Sun. somewhat stunned he couldn’t help but blot out,

“Nice catch.”

Zelda just laughed as she directed her loftwing up never once dropping Link from the princess carry.

“I’ll always catch you silly”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests for drabbles leave them in the comments!


End file.
